SwitchBoard
Das SwitchBoard ist eine konzernintern genutzte grafische Benutzeroberfläche von Apple für den Kernel des Betriebssystems iOS, die vor allem bei iPhone-, iPad- und iPod touch-Prototypen zum Testen von elementaren Gerätefunktionen zum Einsatz kommt. Sie ersetzt dabei ihr Pendant für den Alltagsgebrauch, das SpringBoard. Vom SwitchBoard können Diagnose- und Entwicklungsprogramme ähnlich den Apps auf dem SpringBoard gestartet werden, unter anderem auch SkankPhone (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Schlampiges Telefon"), eine erste rudimentäre Oberfläche die primär auf die Nutzung des iPhones als Telefon und nicht das Testen elementarer Funktionen ausgelegt ist.Fastcodedesign - Apple's "Skankphone" Was The iPhone's Ugly Twin Brother, abgerufen am 26. Januar 2014, 23:23 Geschichte Über die genaue Entwicklung des SwitchBoards ist wenig bekannt. Erstmals tauchte es im April 2010 auf Ebay auf, wo zwei iPod touch Prototypen der 3. Generation mit Kameras für kurze Zeit gelistet waren. Auf einem dieser iPod touches lief offenbar SwitchBoard.9to5mac - Two prototype iPod touches with cameras show up on eBay, abgerufen am 26. Januar 2014, 23:15 Im Mai 2010, kurz nach dem erstmaligen Auftauchen eines iPhone 4-Prototypen in einer deutschen BarGizmodo - This is Apple's Next iPhone, abgerufen am 26. Januar 2014, 23:37 berichtete Macrumors von einem iPhone 4-Prototypen, auf dem Inferno, ein vom Switchboard aufrufbares Diagnoseprogramm lief.Macrumors - Apple Lost Another 4th Generation iPhone? New Photos of Prototype iPhone Including Teardown, abgerufen am 26. Januar 2014, 23:23 Im März 2012 tauchte auf eBay ein weiterer Prototyp mit installiertem Switchboard auf, ein iPad 2.Applebitch - Prototype iPad 2 With SwitchBoard OS Hits eBay, abgerufen am 23. Januar 2014, 23:41 Darauf folgte im Mai 2012 ein iPad Prototyp mit zwei 30pin Dock Connector-Anschlussmöglichkeiten, auf dem ebenfalls SwitchBoard installiert war.PCmag - iPad Prototype With Two Dock Connectors Sold on eBay, abgerufen am 26. Januar 2014, 23:46 Dieser Prototyp wurde für über $10.000 verkauft. Es folgten weitere auf eBay versteigerte Prototypen von iOS-Geräten mit SwitchBoard.mobilesyrup - iPhone protoype finds its way onto eBay for $10k, runs SwitchBoard and has the “protologo”, abgerufen am 26. Januar 2014, 23:57 Das SwitchBoard ist apple-interne Software und daher nicht öffentlich zugänglich. Nach dem Bekanntwerden des SwitchBoards wurde im Cydia-Store ein Programm veröffentlicht, welches das SwitchBoard nachahmt.Apple Discussions - how to exit from switchboard from iphone, abgerufen am 26. Januar 2014, 23:55 Ebenfalls Switchboard heißt eine Software von Apple für Mitarbeiter, welche Anwendungen für Apple-Retail Stores und Service-Center beinhaltet. Diese schreibt sich jedoch mit kleinem b''' (Switch'b'''oard im Vergleich zu Switch'B'oard.) Verbindung zum Project Purple Die Entwicklung des iPhones begann unter dem Decknamen Project Purple.AllThingsD - Apple’s Scott Forstall on How “Project Purple” Became the iPhone, abgerufen am 27. Januar 2014, 01:32 Daraus resultierten einige Begriffe in deren Namen ''purple enthalten war, unter anderem Purple Restore, (Ein Installationsprogramm für iPhone-Prototypen), Purple Buddy, (Der iPhone Setup-Assistent) und PurpleSkank, welches im Zusammenhang mit der Diagnose steht welche vom Programm BurnIn durchgeführt wird. BurnIn ist eines der Programme des SwitchBoards. Aufbau Das SwitchBoard ähnelt in seinem Aufbau der allgemein bekannten Benutzeroberfläche von iOS, dem sogenannten SpringBoard. Es hat ebenfalls eine Statusbar am oberen Bildschirmrand mit Uhrzeit und Batterieanzeige. An der Stelle der iPhone-typischen Feldstärkenanzeige ist jedoch die Buildnummer abgebildet. Unterhalb der Statusbar sind die als Symbole dargestellten Diagnoseprogramme ähnlich den Apps auf dem SpringBoard angeordnet. Die Symbole sind teilweise an Roboter aus bekannten Filmen oder Serien angelehnt, etwa aus StarWars. Im Gegensatz zum SpringBoard sind jedoch nur drei Symbole pro Reihe und Spalte auf dem Bildschirm, wodurch sich ein 3x3 Muster im Vergleich zum 4x4 bzw. 4x5 Muster des SpringBoards ergibt. Der Hintergrund ist schwarz. Am unteren Bildschirmrand ist der Schriftzug SwitchBoard zu lesen.Macrumors - SwitchBoard, abgerufen am 26. Januar 2014, 23:53 Diagnoseprogramme Die Diagnoseprogramme variieren von Build zu Build. Sie decken den Funktionstest verschiedener Funktionen ab, beispielsweise der thermischen Entwicklung des Prozessors, oder simple Tests der Kamera, des LCDs oder des Modems. Eine detaillierte Funktionsbeschreibung und Dokumentation der Programme ist nicht öffentlich einsehbar, vereinzelt aufgetauchtes Bildmaterial und Berichte sind die einzige Grundlage über die Kenntnis der Diagnoseprogramme.YouTube - iPhone Diagnostic Software, abgerufen am 27. Januar 2014, 00:27 Gängige Diagnoseprogramme sind unter anderem: *'''AT Command *'BurnIn', ein Soft- und Hardwarediagnoseprogramm *'CameraFA', ein Kameratestprogramm *'GrapeCal'docs.justia.com - Exhibit 9, abgerufen am 27. Januar 2014, 00:42 , Ein Programm zum Kalibrieren des TouchbildschirmsFlickr - N18 Touch Calibration v1.2d8, abgerufen am 27. Januar 2014, 00:35 *'LcdUTest', ein LCD-Diagnoseprogramm *'Operator' *'Rumble' *'SkankPhone', eine Benutzeroberfläche mit der z.B. telefoniert und Kurznachrichten versandt werden können.Technabob - Skankphone iPhone Proto, abgerufen am 27. Januar 2014, 00:48 *'Soundwave' Dass weitere Diagnoseprogramme existieren ist möglich, aber nicht eindeutig zu klären. Das SwitchBoard ist nicht zwingend erforderlich um die Diagnoseprogramme zu starten, ein einzelnes Programm lässt sich auch ohne SwitchBoard aufspielen und startet direkt nach dem Einschalten des iOS-Geräts. Die Verwendung anderer Software ist dann jedoch nicht möglich. Installation Da SwitchBoard auf dem iPhone-Betriebssystem iOS aufbaut kann es nur in Zusammenhang mit einem iOS-Kern installiert werden - es ist kein eigenständiges Betriebssystem. Es soll sich sich als Bundle in den apple-internen Anwendungen befinden.TheiPhoneWiki - SwitchBoard.app, abgerufen am 26. Januar 2014, 23:24 Die eigentliche Installation des SwitchBoard-Bundles erfolgt mit dem Programm Purple Restore. Es lässt sich annehmen dass SwitchBoard auf jedem beliebigen iOS-Gerät aufgespielt werden kann, ob es neben dem SpringBoard installiert werden kann ist ungeklärt, wohl aber scheinen einige der Diagnoseprogramme des SwitchBoards sowie das SkankPhone unter iPhoneOS 1.x lauffähig zu sein.Mobilemac.nl, abgerufen am 27. Januar 2014, 00:49 In öffentlich zugänglichen iOS-Installationsdateien von iOS sind weder das SwitchBoard noch Diagnoseprogramme dessen implementiert. Weblinks *[http://www.apple.com/support/iphone/essentials/ Anleitung des Purple Buddy auf Apple.com] *[http://technabob.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2009/03/skankphone_iphone_proto.jpg SkankPhone] *SwitchBoard im iphonewiki Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Grafische Benutzeroberfläche Kategorie:Apple-Programm